gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Pyramid
This is (The) (All-Star) Junior (Partner) Pyramid! Today's special guests are (insert players)! Playing against, (insert players)! And now, here is your host, DICK CLARK! Junior Pyramid was a version of Pyramid for children. Celebrities Susan Richardson Jimmy Baio Tony Danza Young Stars David Hollander Tammy Lauren Rob Lowe Olivia Barash Gameplay Main Game The game was played with two teams of two contestants (one celebrity and one child contestant on Junior, one adult celebrity and one child star in All-Star Junior, one child and an adult relative in Junior Partner) in a game of word communication. Each game started with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. The team had 35 seconds to convey the seven words/phrases/names that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words were. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it couldn't be returned to, but if the guesser could name the word already passed, the team still scored; no sound effect was used, in order to prevent any distractions. If at anytime the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities/adult partner giving first in Round 1, the contestants/child partner giving in Round 2, and in Round 3 they decided among themselves on who would be giving and who would be receiving. JP Cats.JPG|The Category/Subject Pyramid. JP Play.JPG|This team playing. Big 7 In the first Junior Pyramid, at some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 35 seconds to get all seven and win a special prize. On All-Star Junior Pyramid, each game had the Big 7 but was worth the usual $500 but for the child star's favorite charity. In the Junior Partner Pyramid shows, the teams chose their own Big 7 (renamed the Bonus 7) in either the first or second game; and getting all seven again won $500. Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, the game shifted into a tie-breaker situation while continuing to build on their scores. The team that caused the tie had a choice between two letters leaving the other for the other team. Both teams had 35 seconds to get as many of the seven items beginning with their letter(s) as they could. The team that got the most out of seven won the game. In the All-Star Junior special, if both teams got seven, the team with the fastest time was declared the winner. ---- The team with the most points won the game and went over to the Winner's Circle for a grand cash prize. The contestant on the winning team even had choice as to who would give and who would receive. Any team who achieved a perfect score of 21 points won a bonus prize on the Junior Pyramid week, $1,000 on the All-Star special, and $500 on Junior Partner Pyramid. On the All-Star show, the runner-up's charity received $250. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser got the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team could come back to it if there was time leftover though the guesser could still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, and the team would have to surrender their chance at the big money. Not only that, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though their chances of winning the big cash was shot, the team could still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; and of course getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won the grand cash prize. JP Winner's Circle.JPG|Winner's Circle Payoffs Consolation Money Here are the amounts for each subject according to the versions: Grand Cash Prizes Here are the grand cash prizes for going up to the top of the Pyramid: *'The Junior Pyramid' – The first trip was worth $1,000, the second was worth $2,500, and the third and all future trips were worth $5,000. *'The All-Star Junior Pyramid' – All trips to the Winner's circle were worth $10,000. *'Junior Partner Pyramid' – The first trip was worth $2,500, and the second was worth $5,000. Game/Championship Formats The first Junior daytime version used the traditional rules of The $20,000 Pyramid: contestants who didn't make it to the top returned to play the next game. But if they did make it to the top and win the grand cash prize, they retired from the show. Also games straddled at that time, so whenever there was no time for the second Winner's Circle on that day's show, the second Winner's Circle would be played at the top of the next show. In the Junior Partner version (which was played much like the eventual 1982–1991 era at Television City), each episode was self-contained, for it had the teams play two games every show. Any money won from the Winner's Circle was used as score money plus the $500 & Perfect 21 bonuses. The team with the most money or that won both games returned to play the next show. As with that era, if the show ended in a tie both contestants returned to play the next show. As in The $20,000 Pyramid, players who made it to the top retired from the show. Rating Music "Tuning Up" by Ken Aldin Trivia Junior Pyramid was also going to appear on CBS as part of the 1998–1999 Saturday morning schedule replacing The New Ghostwriter Mysteries, but it was bumped and replaced with Anatole. Despite being a "Special", the All-Star Junior Pyramid was the first version to be aired in Primetime on ABC, the second is the Summertime reboot of The $100,000 Pyramid hosted by Michael Strahan since 2016. YouTube Videos Full Episode of Junior Partner Pyramid Another Full Episode of Junior Partner Pyramid Category:Childrens Category:Family Game Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Spinoffs Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1979 premieres Category:1979 endings